ACTG 219: This study has enrolled 13 patients. The intent of this protocol is to look especially at perinatally exposed infants who were involved in trials involving AZT, AIDS vaccines, and HIV specific immunoglobulins (ACTG 076,235, 185) and to evaluate long term effects that exposure of these agents during pregnancy may have to the developing infant and child.